User talk:Cajak
Hi Cajak -- we are excited to have MicroCommons Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the WIkia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice on Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, Stop by the Wikia Help Desk Forum, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Concerns I recently 'translated' the Emperor Norton page from MicroWiki to MicroCommons- if this is not what is needed, let me know. If it is, I would be more than happy to help, and if there is anything else I can contribute, please let me know on my MicroWiki talk page. Thanks! GUM Constitution? It states on the microwiki that the constitution will be put here, but I cannot find it? Administrator1 20:50, 23 April 2009 (UTC) I had a lot of stuff to do because of a school exhibition. I will plan to add it today ASAP. --Cajak 15:44, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Ahem! User:Cajak Ahey, Gentlemen? What about the ladies?! haha Changed that just now. Sorry for that. :D --Cajak 20:48, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Sidebar? Hi I was just wondering why there is a 1st-level menu in the main sidebar dedicated to Erusia? Perhaps something like *Micronations **Erusia **A1 **St.Charlie ** would be more appropriate? Thanks! A-One 05:01, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Mention of my name I would wish for all occurances of my surname "Bayer" to be removed from the GUM/OAM dossier for privacy reasons.--President UFSM 11:47, April 8, 2010 (UTC) : And I just found I have no more access to edit MicroWiki, thus I must ask here: Could you please delete the "Frederic I of Pristinia" page, also for privacy reasons? Thank you.--President UFSM 11:50, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I would like to ask you once again to delete the article "Frederic I of Pristinia" for privacy reasons. Also, I would request that you copy the current text of the dossier, delete it, paste the text into the empty page and resave because my name is still visible in the version history. The same reason is why I would like aforementioned page about myself deleted.--President UFSM 18:17, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:09, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Can you please purge the history of this page? http://microcommons.wikia.com/wiki/Secundomian_Resolutions/Resolution_5 Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 19:40, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Banning Can you please un ban me on Microwiki. I told my friends to stop using my email and you can block them because they said they wil create accounts on there own IP adress but I still think it is not fair by banning me for ever. I think you are a good admin and a pretty fair one but I still think you should reconsider your ban. Please. I worked so hard. Please. Rsmall1413 02:40, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Can you please respond? Rsmall1413 20:09, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. I'll discuss the situation with the other Admins this week and tell you about it as soon as possible. --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 20:29, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Rsmall1413 20:30, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Banning Helllo! Could you un-ban me from the new MicroWiki (.co.cc). My dad said If I wanted votes I should make new accounts and then create a new account and vote for me. I told him that was rediculous. But when I went out to watch the TV, he made a load of accounts and made them vote for me. This was not my fault and now I own my own computer and he can not use it because he does not know the password for my section. Please can you un-ban me? BarnabyJoe 20:27, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :I wanna speak with your dad. --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 21:26, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :Haha, get 'em. 00:52, December 17, 2010 (UTC)